Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {0} \\ {2} & {-2} \\ {3} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {-2} \\ {4} & {-1} \\ {4} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{2} & {0}-{-2} \\ {2}-{4} & {-2}-{-1} \\ {3}-{4} & {3}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {2} \\ {-2} & {-1} \\ {-1} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$